Allen's Dreams
by Anri Suede
Summary: After the Order declared that Allen is no longer an exorcist, he went mad. Somehow, Neah has it's own body. Why is Neah being so loyal to Allen? Why is Allen after the innocence? Is Lord Millennium helping Allen or is it the other way around?
1. Chapter 1

**_Drip ... Drip ... Drip ..._**" Rain hasn't been stopping since yesterday.."

_**Drip ... Drip ... Drip ...** _" Wonder how the guys are doing right now? ... "

_**Drip ... Drip ... Drip ... **" .. what do 'we' do now, Allen? "._

**_Drip ... Drip ... Drip ..._**" ... Neah?".

_**Drip ... Drip ... Drip ...** " .. yes, Allen?"._

**_Drip ... Drip ... Drip ..._**" Wanna try create 'that' thing?".

_**Drip ... Drip ... Drip ... **" ... why?"._

**_Drip ... Drip ... _**" I'm getting kinda bored.. ".

_**Drip ... **__"...sure.."._

"Ah.. the rain finally stopped ...".

_ " ... now we can go out and play *smirks*..."._


	2. Chapter 2

"My-my what troublesome people you are~~", Lord Millennium waltz around the air as he stares down, at the exorcist.

Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi and Krory was the only exorcist at that time against the strange devil-like man. They knew they were not enough to defeat Lord Millennium alone, but they had to try. Protecting the little girl at any cost was their priority.

Kanda was eagerly ready to fight seeing he already put a stance marking he'll attack any second.

"_Hakka Tourou_!", Kanda unleash his 'eight flower mantis' aiming Lord Millennium.

While others prepare to attack as well. The odd tall gray skin man just cynically laugh showing no interest on the exorcist. He just remain focus on destroying the little girl's odd metallic blade that clings around the girls waist. It was significantly, an 'Innocence'.

"Hoo~~.. It's look like that little girl got a parasite type innocence.. Ho ho ho .. It'll be easier for me to crush it.. Ho ho ho ..", Millennium, again laugh insanely.

"_Lenalee-nee chan... I'm scared..." _, the little girl whimpered.

"Don't worry, Yuuki-chan.. We're here to protect you..", Lenalee tried to calm the little girl down.

Lavi was afraid that the little girl would get hurt,"Lenalee,.. bring that girl somewhere far from here.. We'll distract him..".

"N-no.. I can't leave you gu-..",

"Just go! Bring her to the Order! We can't let the Millennium get to her! She doesn't stand a chance!", Lavi tried reasoning with Lenalee while Kanda and Krory tried to get Millennium's attention. But they know it wouldn't last long.

As Lenalee activates her dark boots, she carries Yuuki hoping that they'll make it.

Suddenly out of nowhere, huge amount of akuma coming flying or running towards Lenalee. Most likely their target was Yuuki. The little girl screams of fear were heard miles away from where Kanda and the rest was standing. The screams shakes their feet, knowing that Lenalee was also in danger they shifted their target from Lord Millennium to the direction where Lenalee was going.

"Oh my.. I shouldn't help them if I were you..", Lord Millennium stated as Krory, Kanda and Lavi ran faster they could ever could towards the sound, Millennium simply follows them through the sky.

Lenalee fought some of the akuma seeing it tries to attack them, protecting Yuuki at all cost.

Seeing her friends on the way to help her was sign of relief because they were still alive but it quickly turn to fear as she saw a rotund figure was gliding at the sky. But the situation turn from bad to worse as suddenly a tall slim figure man and a purple-blue hair spiked up girl appeared.

"Oh no..", Lenalee let a whisper like cry.

As Road smiled gleefully she counted, "..one, two,three, four.. five.. Five innocence in one place, waahh~~ It's like killing two bird with one stone!", she shouted, happily as ever but it doesn't sound so fun to the exorcist.

"-chuckles- no.. It's like 'killing _five _bird with one stone..", Tyki Mikk added. As the man smirks upon the exorcist.

Suddenly Tyki asked a question that was very hurtful for the exorcist.

"Are you guys doing all fine without _Allen Walker_ helping you? Isn't he one of the Order's strong trump cards? Oh wait,.. you've already discarded him.. He must be really hurt, seeing he already went _mad_".

The exorcist just silenced themselves. "I'll kill you..", Kanda spouted as he wheezes out breath as he was injured and tired at the same time from the fight with the Earl.

"We'll be taking the girl..", as the Earl tries to distance himself closer to Yuuki, Lenalee tried defending her saying to back off. Lord millennium praise her bravery for standing up to him. But you know how it will go end if you're not even the same level as the other two noah. Lenalee tried to attack the Earl but she was easily deflected by Road.

As the little girl stands alone and the Earl was making his way closer to her, her innocence automatically tried to defend it's host. Eight blades simultaneously tried to stab the sickly gray skin man was also easily fracture. She was the verge of tears, suddenly a white smoke or a white _no form creature _takes the girl meters away from the Earl.

Indeed, it was shocking. Everyone did.

The white smoke had a mask floating at it's front. Making it like a face but with no mouth, eyes or whatsoever.

The exorcist know who's mask was that, so did the Noah.

"... .. Allen Walker? Ho Ho Ho Ho... Nice seeing you here. Did you plan to drop by intentionally?", Lord Millennium drops a sick joke.

"...A-A..Allen?..", Lenalee muttered but it was quiet audible.

But the white smoke didn't seem friendly, it wraps around Yuuki making her uncomfortable ... and suddenly Yuuki screamed in pain. The high pitched voice shriek and screams out in pain.

"W-what the..hell?", Lavi manage to question the situation. Kanda didn't waste a second and tried to cut the white formless substance around Yuuki, but was stopped by Lenalee. "Why are you stopping me?", Kanda angrily shouted.

"No,.. it's possible that you'll.."

"..cut her in half -laughs-", Road continued Lenalee's sentence.

The little girl's screaming didn't stop. She screamed at the top of her lungs making like it looks painful. Every second she screamed, the three noah who stood nearby seem amused or curious about what will the white formless creature do, what will Allen do?

Suddenly, the screaming stop. The tought of seeing the girl finally stop her agony was expected but it didn't come. Her eyes was rolled back and her mouth was wide open. The white smoke was still wrapping around the little lifeless girl.

".Y-Yuki..?". Lenalee tried to call her out.

Suddenly, Yuki-chan's skin turned extremely pale all in the sudden. Little by little her flesh started to rot. Hair was falling from her head. Her hand's meat was rotting until you can see her bones. But the bones also became black and turned to cripples of dust. It was like her life was sucked out of her. Literally.

Lenalee screamed hysterically and Krory tried to calm her down. Kanda and Lavi showed a horrid expression. Tyki was just merely disgust. Road was amused with what she saw as well as the Earl.

A shinny green sparky orb emerges from the rotten corpse. The white smoke undid the wrapping and quickly catches the green sparky orb.

It was an innocence. "Oh? Allen-kun, you took the innocence by force? By rotting the girl until she was nothing but a corpse? But, surprisingly the innocence didn't try to attack you?", the Earl ask while grinning from ear to ear.

The white formless creature didn't answer. Making Tyki impatient. Tyki tried to attack Allen with Teez. The man eating butterfly golem. But the butterfly just went through him.

Within seconds the white smoke suddenly flies out to the air and vanishes.

"Ah.. our little friends have arrived".

_"Looks like the experiment worked"._

"Excellent, and it successfully retrieve the innocence".

_"It seems so, but what about the 'other' experiment?"._

"Let's see.. That 'thing' is nearly perfect. I just have to collect more...".

_"It'll be fun if we release that 'thing' around once it finish..".  
><em>

"..I guess ... but that wouldn't fun.. We'll just have to wait patiently...".

_"..making the game more interesting..? ..or you have another plan..?..-smirks-.. "._

"..you'll see.. -chuckles-..".

**One word, 'busy'. *fwips* Sorry? heh.. So,.. for the guys out there that can't imagine how yuuki-chan's innocence is, it's look like the blue haired girl from busou renkin.. Tokiko? Maybe, that's that? **

**Warning! VERY slow update... sorry again...**

**Don't forget to review! :3 Helps me alot 3**

**Anri Suede Out! Peace !**


	3. Chapter 3

Lenalee mourns on the 'death' of Yuuki Kaeda, the girl who she failed to save. Suddenly, a sudden pat on her shoulder made her snap out of her thought. It was Lavi.

"..Lenalee-chan. Get a hold of yourself. Yuuki-chan wouldn't want to see you sad like this", Lavi tried to coax her to brighten up the mood around the room.

"Lavi... y-yes! Of course! We must fight the Earl to avenge Yuuki-chan! We must stop him...".

Lenalee's mind wanders again as she remembers back who actually killed Yuuki. It was ... but... he wouldn't do such thing... He couldn't have.. No.. stop thinking about it Lenalee! It wasn't him! Must have been some kind of other creature... Even if that 'thing' look _almost _like Allen's...

Kanda was leaning against the wall across the room, crossing his arms, trying to figure out what happened.

After the formless white creature vanished, Lord Millennium and the other two noah greeted farewell to the exorcist as their job was done. But still, the Noah didn't know if the innocence is really destroyed or just got taken away by the formless creature. But nonetheless, they didn't mind. Knowing Allen has lost his trust in the Order, they assumed that he wouldn't hand over the innocence to the organisation.

At Millennium's place, the dark infinite eerie castle, the noah's was having a meal. Everyone was there except the noah wrath, Raasura or known as Skinn Bolic.

"So Lord Millennium, it's rare for you to call us all... I'm assuming that this is not just a simple meal, right..?", Sherill Kamelot, the fourth apostle voices out. Breaking the silence. Road and Tyki just chuckled.

"Oh my, dear Road. What's so funny? Did you guys found something interesting, for all of us to come here to be informed about? It must be soooo interesting~~", Sherill talked like his usual tone. Like a pervert.

Road began to laugh, "Of course-of course~~~ Remember Allen, Oto-san~~? He did something awesome yesterday~~~", Road excitedly stated.

"Ohh?.. Allen? Allen Walker? The host of _fourteenth _?", Sherill, surprised with the sudden subject.

"Indeed, he may be really ready to join us~ Ho ho ho~~ Yesterday, when we were trying to destroy an innocence, he suddenly came to the scene, but not trying to help the innocence. Instead, he stole the innocence by rotting the host first", Lord Millennium explain the situation, giggling madly.

"He even did that in front of his fellow exorcist friends.. He must have been really hated them.. fufufufu~", Tyki added.

"Ehh~~ really? Isn't he really into the Order? I mean, wasn't he like 'I'll kill every akuma in this world' sort of stuff~~", Jasdero questioned. Along with Devitt agreeing.

"Jasdero..Devitt..you guys didn't know? The Order declared that he was a noah, one of us. He got imprisoned after that~ Poor Allen~ Then he went mad, but he succesfully escape from their underground prison. We tried to help him, but he refuses. Hmph.. so boring without Allen .. ", Road explained what happened while the twins were away.

"So, I gathered you all here is to find him, Allen Walker. That's out main priority aside of finding the heart innocence. You can use any kind of method, but make sure he's alive". Millennium announced their top mission.

All the Noah at once answered, "**Understood**".

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_"Allen... Earl is making his move on you... "._

" -humming- Hm.. hmm.. hm.. It's about time they made their move... Now, to wait for the Order now~"

_".. -chuckles- Heh~ this will be more interesting than I thought... Allen, that 'thing' is getting hungry.., shall I set him free for awhile to let him feed?"._

"..Do what you want with that cause' now that's yours.. I'm giving them to you -giggles-".

_"Oh? Really? Why thank you.. I'm going now, with them.. Later~"._

"-waves- Make sure they make a nice big 'mess', alright? Haha..".

"..now then,.. crown clown... Let's do something even more fun with the innocence we collected...-smirks-".

* * *

><p><strong>Greetings~~ Anri Suede is in the house~~! For those who supported me, 'THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY MUCH!'. I've read your comments, some of you guys are really funny. There's some who messaged me, who gave some ideas and advice to me.. Thank you as well .. <strong>

**So, some of you guys must be wondering, what is that 'thing' that Allen keeps talking about.. And what is Allen doing with the innocence... I have to say that Millennium is trying his best to get his hands on 14th.. Hahaha..**

**But there will be some plot twist, maybe. Haha, who knows.. **

**That's all I guess... And for those who doesn't like this fanfiction, you are more welcome to exit the page rather than commenting how awful my writing is or weird my idea's is. Cause I'm having a lot of arguing with people in the messaging area, ughh...I've already put a warning on my profile that I'm bad with English~  
><strong>

**Nonetheless, for those who kept supporting me... Thank you once again.. You guys kept me happy ya' know~~ Life has been rough on me, but you guys kept me afloat. So Bye-bye . Anri Suede Peace Out!  
><strong>


End file.
